Angels in the Graveyard
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Angel gets a call that disrupts his life. (BTVS/ANGEL)


Title: The Call (1/?)  
Summary: Buffy's death rocks LA.   
Archive: Want it?  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
Rating: G-- Can't help it. I'm boring!  
Comments: I can't wait for the season finale. I'm dying to see Oz and Faith, if that rumor is true. Plus, any crossover is a good crossover. I've figured out chaptering! Yay! (This means that there is more to come! Bwahahaha!)   
Feedback: kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
Angel laughed, and grabbed the phone from its cradle. "Angel Investigations. We help the helpless." His smile fell away, and his face crumpled into shock.   
"What?" His voice was slow and cold.   
Cordy turned to stare at him. 'What is it?' She mouthed setting down her feather duster and elbowing Gunn in an effort to stop his chuckles.   
"I-I understand. I'll be there, just give me... No. Please, I want to-" Pain crossed his features, and he slumped into a chair. "Yes, I respect that, but-" Angel hung up, and rested his face in his hands.   
Cordy sat down on the opposite chair. "Angel, is something wrong? Who was that on the phone."   
"Buffy. She's dead." He looked up at Cordelia. "How can she be dead? Why?"   
Cordy bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, Angel. Why don't you take a break from this, and just go to Sunnydale?" Angel scoffed.   
"I'd love to. They don't want me to come. I'll go, just after they've all left. I need to talk to her. Tell her how much I-" His voice cracked, and he stormed out, the door swinging behind him.  
Cordy looked alarmed. "The sun's setting?" She asked quickly.   
Gunn peeked out the window. "Yup. So this Slayer, she's like, really big news to Angel?" Cordy shook her head.   
"She was his everything. Even now, I don't think he'll ever be the same. I'm worried. What if he decides there's nothing to shanshu for? I mean, she is the reason he wants a soul." The three exchanged worried looks.   
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Angel stood under the post office, anger blurring his vision. The jewel encrusted dagger rested heavily in his hand, and he muttered an incantation. Moments later, he stood in the marbled hall in front of the Oracles.   
"She's dead." He chucked the dagger at the man, hate in his voice. "The deal was-"  
"We don't bargain, demon." The man snapped, stopping the dagger to inspect it.   
The woman touched his shoulder. "It was her time, warrior. All humans die. We respect," the man flinched, "your feelings, but this is out of our control. There is nothing to be done."   
"There has to be something. Anything! She deserves a normal life!" The woman smiled, pity on her face.   
"The life of a Slayer is far from that of a normal human. Before she was even born, this destiny was written for her in the stars. It is final." Angel opened his mouth to protest, and found it full of dirt.   
He lay on his face in the cave, spitting out lumps of soil.   
  
*^*^*^*  
Angel watched the last sobbing party leave the freshly covered grave. He slowly approached, feeling his non-beating heart break. He knelt by the tombstone, running a hand along the carving. He placed a silvery rose on her grave. "Your favorite." He whispered, closing his eyes. Angel could almost feel her- His eyes snapped open when someone touched his shoulder. He turned, and felt his tears fall as he looked into her eyes.   
"Buffy." She smiled.   
"Yeah. Let's take a walk." She suggested, holding out her hand.   
Angel took it, his face a picture of awe and disbelief. "You're dead. Buffy-" his voice cracked, and tears began to drip down his pale face. "I should've been there. God, I could've saved you. And they-I wanted to be here during the funeral, but..."   
"There's nothing you could've done, Angel. It was just time for my reign as Slayer to end. Promise you'll help the new Slayer?" Angel nodded, staring at her.   
"I wish I was dead. I mean, really. Hell is better than this. How can life still go on without you?" His pained eyes met her own.   
"Don't say that. Look where we are." Buffy smiled at him.   
"This is where-"  
"Our first kiss. Remember the good things, Angel." He bent his head, and their lips met briefly.   
Buffy pulled back, grinning. "I almost forgot my message."   
Angel shook his head to clear it. "Message?"   
"Right. From the PTB. They want you to keep trying for your soul. See, they had this silly idea that you'd give up on the shanshu. They don't know," she smiled at him secretively, acting as though she had some large secret, "that I'd come back down to Earth and kick your ass if you ever even thought about giving up. Because doing something like that would null your chances of coming up here with me someday, when you're good and aged."   
"The moon. I almost can't believe it's still there. Everything depends on you, and now I have to just go on. How did you do it?" His reference to Joyce made her solemn again.   
"You're stronger than me, Angel. You always have been. You'll find a way. I've got to go, Angel, but I'll see you again. I promise." She began to fade.   
"And I remember the day now, you jerk. You're lucky I can't haunt you." Her glare made him forget his sorrow.   
"I love you." He told her, and walked away from the graveyard as she shimmered out of sight.   



End file.
